


maybe i think you're cute and funny

by aniloquent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Interviews, Journalist Louis, M/M, Singer/Songwriter Harry, indie harry, side niall, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloquent/pseuds/aniloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever smelled mothballs?” Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he yanked his shirt up.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Why?”</p><p>Louis put on a face feigning amazement. “How did you get their little legs apart?”</p><p>Harry blinked at him, and Louis felt his career drop into his ass.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Harry is an indie singer with a reputation for being closed off, and Louis is a journalist that has to interview him. It doesn't go well until it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i think you're cute and funny

**Author's Note:**

> This is like super old and super bad, but I felt like I needed to upload something to keep people occupied until I finish my bigger, better pieces. I apologize for any mistakes, this was written quickly and edited even quicker, but feel free to leave me any comments telling me to change something! Thank you and enjoy!

A voice startled Louis as he looked over his questions. “Aren’t you nervous to be interviewing him?”

Louis clutched a hand to his chest before looking up at his fellow reporter, Niall, who was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. Louis waited for his heart rate to return to normal before regarding his question. Returning his attention to his notes, Louis scoffed. “No, why would I be?”

“Because it’s Harry Styles! He’s so stoic, and mysterious, and handsome…” Louis looked around awkwardly as he fawned slightly. “It’s a good thing you’re interviewing him, and not me, because I would climb him just like a tree.” Louis winced at that image. From the research he’d had done, Harry didn’t express many emotions, and picturing him calmly getting the life fucked out of him was taking a toll on his brain. “Anyways, good luck getting him to open up. Guy is a brick wall.”

Louis gave him a flat look. “It’ll be fine, he’s no more human than you or me.”

“Yeah, except he is. I heard that the force of his boner slapping his stomach was actually the cause of the earthquake in Nepal, and-”

“Hi, uh, I’m here for my interview?” Louis looked past his coworker to see none other than Harry Styles towering in the doorway, shifting from slightly inclined foot to slightly inclined foot.

“Yeah, you can come and take a seat. We were just finishing our conversation, right?” Louis said, looking at Niall, who was gaping, with wide eyes.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry to hold you guys up.” He gave Louis a short wave and started backing towards the door. “Hi, Harry,” he said as the musician walked by, who gave the starstruck employee a small smile. As Niall turned to leave, _he mouthed like a fucking tree_. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Hi, Harry.” Louis said, taking a seat on the chair across from him. An emerald stare regarded Louis in boredom.

“Hey.”

“How are you doing?”

“Could be better, but it’ll have to do for now.”

Louis clutched the notebook in his hand tighter. This was going to be hard. No worries though, he thought, everyone gets stubborn subjects, and the best way to make the most out of it was to muscle through it.

“Alright, I’m going to record this conversation, and I need the consent of you, Harry Styles.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, whatever.”

Louis stared at him in disbelief, because holy shit, how could someone be so rude, before looking down at his questions.

“Okay, so Rolling Stones named you one of the year’s ‘Artists to Watch’ despite the fact that you’ve been making music for over ten years now. How did Louis react upon hearing that?” Louis beamed proudly after seeing his brow crease. That face meant thinking, and thinking meant opening up to him.

“Huh. Didn’t know that they said that.” his jaw dropped as Harry reached for his water. As the silence filled the space between the two of them, he couldn’t help but noticed how gracefully Harry’s fingers moved, twisting the cap and turning it while he drank. His Adam’s apple bobbed, and Louis gulped. His tanned skin moved fluidly, stretching across his hands and giving away his bicep movement. Louis could watch him all day, he decided.

Unfortunately, his thirst was quenched, and he looked at Louis long enough for it to become awkward. He went to adjust his bun to occupy himself, leaning forward enough for his loose shirt to show the antennae on his tattoo. Suddenly, Louis got an idea.

“Have you ever smelled mothballs?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Louis in confusion.

“What?”

“Have you ever smelled mothballs?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he yanked his shirt up.

“Yeah, I guess. Why?”

Louis put on a face feigning amazement. “How did you get their little legs apart?”

Harry blinked at him, and Louis felt his career drop into his ass.

Three painstaking minutes passed, and as Louis opened his mouth to apologize, he laughed. It wasn’t something that someone would expect from indie singer/songwriter Harry Styles, a loud, infectious, squeaky bark that made Louis smile as well.

Louis looked up in surprise to find him grinning at him, eyes squinted and teeth bared. “That was good, that was really good!” Louis felt his cheeks heat up as he leaned forward, eyes drilling into Louis. “Do you have another one?”

Louis thought for a minute. “That depends, can you answer a yes or no question?”

His smile never left his face. “Sure.”

“Do your parents know that you’re addicted to cocaine?”

He scoffed. “No.” Louis raised his eyebrows. He paused. “Wait, yes. Wait! Shit, you’re good.”

And that’s how the next forty-five minutes passed: shameless flirting, quality interviewing, and thorough answers. Harry turned out to be energetic and funny, claiming that he only put on the front to avoid people giving him shit about his music and fame.

Just as the two were sobering from a rather childish giggling session, there was a knock on the door before it was opened anyways. A lady with short blonde hair and a tight smile tapped her watch, letting him know that time was up. Louis sighed.

“Alright, Styles, it’s been a pleasure interviewing you, but we have to part.” He fake pouted as he reached over the table to meet his handshake.

“Ah, too soon. It was lovely having you interview me.” Louis smiled warmly at him and looked down at his notebook, reading over his notes. “Uh, is it possible that I could get your number? I’ll be in town a few days and I don’t know anyone here, so.” Louis gawked at him.

“You can’t!” He raised an eyebrow. “You’re Harry Styles.”

“So you don’t want me to take you out on a date?”

Louis sputtered. “No. Wait, yes. Wait! Damnit.”

Harry grinned, holding his phone out.


End file.
